Promise of a Father
by Tangerineandpuce
Summary: "You'll be a good father, won't you?" A father? He hadn't actually thought much of being a father, the whole parenting and caring part. He wasn't nervous though; he just didn't care. "I'll try," Scar said. ONE-SHOT


It was a cold morning, especially for the savannah. The aroma of mildew and wet grass that followed a rain shower hung in the air. A low fog blanketed the earth. Under the faint light of the early twilight, a handful of birds flew, still silent.

In the dim fog walked a lion, noticeably scrawny for this time of year. His thin mane was but a shadow on his meek form. His glowing, green eyes pierced through the fog. A long scar ran over his left one. Sometimes he went on walks like this to get away from it all, to clear his head and sort through his thoughts. It was even better than being back at his cave where he had a nagging mate waiting for him.

He knew what she'd hound him for being out so long, especially considering her current condition. He'd been out so long not even he could remember how much time had passed. An extra minute wouldn't hurt, would it? But having grown tired of pacing, he decided it best to return home. Besides, his mate likely wasn't even awake yet.

The fog had lifted by the time he returned, and the sun began to show its warm cave's opening was in the side of a massive, towering boulder, the base of the iconic Priderock. The cave itself was small, just large enough for two adult lions to comfortably move around in.

The lion entered the cave steadily, as if with caution. He knew his way around his tiny abode, and his feline eyes were well adapted for the faint darkness. It was the anticipation of what he knew was to come that guided his actions. He glared at the red eyes of the silhouetted, lying lioness, obviously full of fatigue. After breathing a deep sigh, he decided to be the first to speak:

"So, what do you have to say this time Naanda? 'I was out too long', 'I left without waking you' 'that I-"

"Taka…" Naanda murmured.

"Don't call me that," he said with an edge in his voice, "My name is Scar."

"Shhhh…"

"How dare you shush me," Scar's volume grew with each word, "I'm-"

"Scar."

"Would you stop interrupting me for once!? You're always-"

Waaahhhh!

Scar was stunned silent by the sudden cry. Yes, a cry it was. It was too shrill and high-pitched to have come from Naanda, and it sounded too close to have come from outside the cave. The sight of his mate's expression brought him back to the more important issue: her anger. He still couldn't help to ponder where the noise had come from. It was only until he looked past Naanda's eyes that his question was answered. Curled up near her belly was a tiny ball of fur, wriggling and whimpering as it search its way to a teat. Scar's eyes grew even wider with surprise.

Annoyance joined the fatigue in Naanda's voice, "You have a daughter."

"You…you gave birth? But I wasn't gone for too long…"

"The labor started last night; I didn't think much of it. It wasn't long after I woke up that I had to push."

Scar began to regain his composure, "Does anyone else know you've given birth?"

"Of course not. I'm too tired to even move my paws after those painful contractions", she shut her eyes, as she continued to speak, "Go on, have a closer look at her. She's going to be with us for a long time."

Scar didn't like doing what he was told, but his own curiosity spurred him to do so. Up close, he could see the newborn had a light tan coat much like her mother. Her eyes were open, yet the color of her irises was still undefined.A dark stripe ran from her forehead to neck. Though chubby in her newborn state, Scar could make out his angular traits in his daughter.

Yes, his daughter. Scar was no longer surprised, not amazed nor overjoyed. He didn't hate the thing, yet he wasn't thrilled either. It was yet another thing he had to keep tract of.

"At least it's only one," Scar bitterly remarked.

Naanda gave a mock chuckle, "You're always good at pretending to look on the bright side."

It was silent between them for some time. Their newborn cub contently suckled, while her mother napped. Scar simply sat there, half waiting for a remark, half trying to find his own response. Convinced that Naanda was asleep, he laid down in hopes of getting some rest himself.

"Scar…"

So much for that.

"Could you promise me something?"

No response came from Scar.

"You'll be a good father, won't you?" her voice was but a whisper amongst the incessant chirping of morning birds.

A father? He hadn't actually thought much of being a father, the whole parenting and caring part. He wasn't nervous though; he just didn't care.

"I'll try," Scar said with mock sincerity.

"Thank you," there was a long pause before Naanda spoke again, "Another thing…"

What was it now?

"Could you get me something to eat? I'm really hungry."

Scar wasn't the best hunter, and he doubted there was anything left from the lionesses' hunt two days ago. Though, he'd rather not incur the wrath of a lioness after labor.

"I'll see what I can find."

"One more thing," Naanda added as Scar began to leave, "You can go ahead and tell the others the baby's arrived."

"I'll inform anyone I meet." They'd have to find out eventually.

Naanda weakly nodded in approval. Scar waited, expecting his mate spit out another request. All the while, he watched the squirming cub that was his daughter. Once it was obvious she was truly asleep this time, Scar walked out into the sunlit savanna. He sighed, already detesting the day.

But, he did say he'd try.


End file.
